


Just Watch Me.

by BGee93



Series: Kinktober 2K18 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kinktober Day 3! (With an hour to spare!)Request: KuroDai with any kink.





	Just Watch Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this is unedited T-T I hope there isn't too many mistakes babe, I just wanted to get this done for you!

Image didn't work so here's a link to what Kuroo is wearing: [click dis](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-4ywNdApp658/USu_SF1U2UI/AAAAAAAAFXs/CowWtoLCGuQ/s1600/black+gold+bella.jpg)

Kuroo hummed a lighthearted, cheery sounding song Daichi didn’t recognised as he checked the knot currently securing Daichi’s hands behind him. Daichi remained as still as possible even as it began growing uncomfortable to hold the awkward position of straight back and arms behind but held up as much as high as they could go. Giving the knot one last tug Kuroo told him he could lower his hands and get comfortable. 

Humming out his own response Daichi finally relaxed his back into the semi-plush surface of the chair from their kitchen. His arms still felt slightly uncomfortable as he lowered then but it was no longer achy. 

Kuroo stood and stretched, sending Daichi a grin followed by a wink. Knowing he was simply showing off the fact that he could still move Daichi rolled his eyes, debating on whether or not sticking out his tongue would be considered too childish or not. He was, however, distracted by that fleeting thought as Kuroo turned and began sauntering towards their bathroom. Daichi’s eyes immediately zoned in on the obvious sway of Kuroo’s hips, the bastard doing it on purpose since he knew Daichi’s eyes always went there and lingered.

“Uh… Babe?” stopping in the doorway of the bathroom Kuroo gripped the frame with a hand as he looked over his shoulder. Fringe falling into his eyes a bit, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip in a quick, pink flash before the lip ended up bitten between his teeth.

“Hmm?” gulping audibly Daichi fought off the sudden dryness in his mouth. Kuroo grinned, his bottom lip popping out of his mouth slowly, leaning further into the doorframe. Daichi did not miss the slight wiggle of his ass either.

_Fucking tease._

“Why’d you tie me to a chair?” raising his brow Kuroo didn’t answer. Swallowing again Daichi silently cursed him. “I mean I trust you! But, uh, why?”

“You’ll see~” turning around to lean a shoulder on the frame Kuroo slowly slid his hands down his tank top as he sing-songed the words out. Daichi’s eyes dilated as he followed the slow, smooth motion until Kuroo’s finger reached the hem. Pulling the shirt up just enough to flash a peak of the skin beneath Kuroo slid the tips of two fingers beneath the elastic band of his sweats, snapping it before backing away into the bathroom and out of Daichi’s sight.

“Uh Huh, okay,” Daichi said rather dumbly at the space Kuroo has just occupied. It took him several minutes to realize that he was still staring off into space in the direction, images of Kuroo’s teasing playing over in his head. Coming back into his senses Daichi clued into the half hardon he was now sporting thanks to Kuroo’s small display. It had him cringing through a chuckle as his head fell back, eyes drifting closed, as just how easy it was for Kuroo to get to him.

His butt was beginning to go numb from sitting for so long. His arms aching dully and shoulders slowly straining at the forced position. Sighing Daichi glanced, for about the hundredth time, towards the bathroom where he could hear soft rustling sounds coming from within.

“Tetsu?” a hum flowed out but Kuroo remained inside. Calling out again Daichi was cut off with a loud shush.

“Be patient Chi,”

“Bu-”

“Patience!” a pout formed across his lips as Daichi looked away from the bathroom and focused on their bed in front of him instead. Of course that just brought forth dirty images which certainly wasn’t helping the slow growing hard on he was still sporting. Groaning in impatience Daichi shifted uncomfortably on the chair as he looked around their bedroom to try and focus on anything else but the fact that he was tied to a kitchen chair and being forced into a torturous wait for whatever the fuck his boyfriend was currently doing.

He was staring intensely at the books on Kuroo’s side of the bed, thick textbooks that he honestly had no hopes of understanding, when Kuroo finally emerged from the bathroom. The slight movement catching Daichi’s eyes immediately.

Swiftly turning his head in the direction Daichi went to belt out a _finally_ when his breath, no his very soul, was ripped from within. Kuroo’s grin grew wider the longer Daichi remained silent. Hands held behind him as he leaned his back against the bathroom door frame. Swiveling back and forth lightly on his heels.

“Holy fuck me,” he honestly meant to say ‘ _holy fucking shit you’re killing me_. But Daichi’s brain function was short circuiting and his dick seemed to take over the sentence midway. Kuroo barked out a laugh as his head fell back, a hand coming up to push the messy fringe away.

“Looks good then?” Kuroo bent his head to glance down at his attire before seductively looking up at Daichi through his fringe and thick line of lashes. A very, very subtle of uncertainty causing a blush to flush across the tips of his ears.

Daichi openly stared at the image in front of him, unblinking and embarrassingly slack jawed.

“Yes,” the answer came out in a whoosh of breath when Daichi felt some form of control come back to him. But that control was a thin, thin string that was heavily strained. Threatening to break completely and send him into a drooling, speechless mess. 

The hand in Kuroo’s hair fell away again causing Daichi’s eyes to flick up to it before slowly dragging down over Kuroo. Forcing himself to go as slow as he possibly could, to enjoy every inch displayed in front of him.

The bra Kuroo wore didn’t properly fit, just slightly baggy in the cup area as it was obviously not meant for muscled pecs but that seemed to make the overall image sexier somehow. The idea of that seemed hilarious to Daichi as it didn’t really make sense, but his dick was completely okay with it. Daichi eyed the not so subtle crease of cleavage Kuroo was showing off, gaze roaming over the red silk material and black lace that turned into olive, tanned skin with an ever growing hunger.

Swallow hard Daichi ventured lower. Sliding over Kuroo’s well toned abs, memorizing each dip and curve as if it was the last time he’d ever see them. Sweat slowly formed along his hairline the longer stared and he wished he could wipe it away, hands twitching against the tight ropes at the subconscious wish. Daichi’s eyes slipped to Kuroo’s navel, to the curved lines of his hips. To the slim trail of dark curls that lead down into the silk and lace panties just _barely_ holding Kuroo inside them. 

Kuroo was watching the way Daichi took the outfit in. Watched the way his eyes hooded and darkened with desire the lower his eyes went. He’d been nervou at first when putting the lingerie on as they’ve never ventured into something like this before. And now Kuroo was wishing he’d tried it sooner if this was how Daichi was going to react every time. Turning a bit to the side Kuroo flashed Daichi a glance at how the bottom of his ass stuck out from the skirt covering of the panties, the slit up the side of the hip only showing it off althemore.

Daichi’s breath hitched, a shudder running over his body creating a thin layer of goosebumps at the sight of Kuroo’s ass on teasing display for him. Kuroo slowly turned until he was almost completely facing away from Daichi, giving him the full affect from behind. This time a breathy moan fell out Daichi’s throat. Snorting Kuroo spun the rest of the way around, hooking an ankle over the other as a hand rubbed over his lace stocking clad thigh. Daichi’s eyes zoned in on the hands movements as if it was a target.

“Hmm, glad you like it so much Chi,” pushing off the door frame Kuroo slowly strutted towards him, swaying his hips much like he had earlier. Daichi panted heavily the closer Kuroo got, eyes hooding into slits as his cock jumped into full, achingly painful attention. Daichi could already feel the precum leaking from the tip when Kuroo bent in front of him.

Kuroo leaned in closer and closer at an impossibly slow pace until his breath ghosted over Daichi’s face. The scent of Kuroo’s coconut body wash filling the air surrounding Daichi. Nerves tingling and burning on edge with anticipation of whatever was about to happen. When suddenly Kuroo pulled away with _a fucking chuckle_ and flopped down on their bed. His weight causing him to bounce a bit as he pulled himself back onto the mattress.

“Wha-?” Kuroo raised his knees just enough to flash Daichi with a bit of red silk under the skirt covering, biting his lip again as he watched Daichi’s face. “Tetsu?”

“Yeah?”

“What,” a snort fell from Kuroo at Daichi’s question. But he grinned anyways. Rubbing a hand over the very obvious bulge in the panties.

“Just watch,”

“But… I don’t want-”

“Oh?” raising a brow Kuroo sat up, closed his legs and pulled one of their pillows over to cover himself. “Should I stop th-?”

“No! Don’t!” Daichi jerked forward so fast, forgetting about the ropes binding him to the cursed chair, that a hiss and cringe formed over his face as pain shot through his shoulders. Kuroo asked him if he was alright, concern drawn over him face immediately. Testing out his shoulders with a roll Daichi nodded.

“Then shush, and just watch,” tossing away the pillow to an unknown area of their floor Kuroo leaned back on on hand again as his knees bent and spread further than earlier. Daichi’s desire surging back into life in an instant, pain all but forgotten for the moment. When Kuroo ran his fingers over his erection again he moaned out low and deep, head falling back just enough he could still see Daichi.

“Oh-kee,” breathing heavily out Daichi shifted in the chair. Closing his shaking legs Daichi shited around in an attempt to relieve some of the ache in his sweatpants. His erection needing some kind of friction, even if it was brief, fleeting moments of sensation from his own thighs rubbing together.

Not wasting any time as he noticed just how worked up Daichi already was, Kuroo slipped his hand into the panties and pulled his throbbing cock out until it was peeking out of the elastic hem. The red silk bow at the top of the panties showing it off like some present just for Daichi. Not hiding his moans of pleasure Kuroo let the noises fall past his parted lips as he circled the tip in slow movements until precum began leaking from the slit. With a sultry grin Kuroo lifted the finger just enough that it showed off a strong of sticky fluid for Daichi to see.

“Oh-my-fucking-god,” squeezing his thighs shut Daichi’s words jumbled together. “Tetsu you’re killing me,” gasping out heavily Daichi’s eyes fell shut for a moment as he tried to fight himself for some form of control. His leaking cock already forming a noticeably wet spot on his sweats where the tip continued to brush.

Shivering at the sight of just how turned on he’d made him, Kuroo curled his fingers around himself and began pumping slowly. Using his fingers like a ribbed toy he spread the slick precum over himself until wet sounds echoed through the air alongside their moans and pants.

“Hgn, Chi… Look… Look at me,” Kuroo felt the burning deep within his stomach. Surprised at how close he already was. Blaming Daichi’s reaction for it.

Daichi’s eyes slitted open to find Kuroo pumping himself in almost lazy strokes. He could see drops of sweat already clinging to Kuroo’s forehead, a few strands of his messy hair clinging to his skin. Daichi watched as a drip slid from Kuroo’s neck and down into his cleavage.

“Fuck,” bucking up Daichi craved Kuroo’s touch. Craved touching him. Yet he didn’t want Kuroo to stop. “You look so damn good. I wanna touch you,”

“Not yet,” flicking his wrist Kuroo pulled a throaty moan from himself, picking up his pace for a few strokes before going back to the slow, almost lazy pumps before quick, flick again. Kuroo’s hips soon began bucking up into his hand, feet bracing on the mattress causing the frame to squeak a bit under the movement and weight. Daichi’s mind began to form images of Kuroo thrusting up into him instead of his hand. The mental image sending shockwaves of heat through his veins as even more blood rushed south.

“God you’d fuck so hard,” Kuroo gasped out an agreement, unable to speak actual words as his legs began to shake with pleasure. “Pound into me so deep,” Daichi started to roll his hips along with Kuroo’s thrusts. Timing them with the ongoing mental image of being fucked into a wrecked out state.

“Keeping me right on the edge,” Kuroo tightened his grip on his throbbing cock as Daichi moaned loudly into the air. “Making sure I don’t come until _you_ let me,”

“Oh god Daichi,” toes curling Kuroo chased after his fast approaching orgasm. The burning heat deep in his stomach beginning to spread and consume his insides. Daichi had to use all that was left of his strength to force his eyes on Kuroo. He wanted to roll them into the back of his head, wanted to be free of the damn ropes. Wanted Kuroo to be fucking him instead of his own hand.

“Fuck me into submission, till I’m screaming and begging you to let me come,” Kuroo managed to breathe out an _oh fuck yes_ as Daichi spoke. “Deny me until I can’t even form words,” pulling against the ropes Daichi used the flash of pain to ground himself from begging Kuroo to untie him just yet. Surprisingly enjoying this more than he thought he would. “Refuse to let me touch myself,”

Kuroo’s limbs began shaking so hard he couldn’t hold himself up any longer. Falling back against the pillows behind him he arched and thrusted harshly into his hand.

“Then shove your cock in so deep I’ll _taste_ it,” Daichi’s voice wavered. Sweat dripped down his back and side of his face as he struggled against the ropes, rubbing the material of them along the skin of his wrists until they began to burn and slowly become raw. His own legs shaking as he continued to follow Kuroo’s thrusts with rolls of his hips.

“M’close babe,” the gasped declaration made Daichi’s knees go weak. Legs uncontrollably shaking to the point where it was hard to keep rolling his hips up, but he forced himself to. Not willing to give into the reality that Kuro wasn’t actually fucking him senseless.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,”

“You wanna come?” Kuroo choked on a moan as his hips began stuttering.

“Yes! Please…” fisting the blanket beneath him Kuroo arched painfully up into his hand, grinding his tight fist against his pleading, swollen cock.

“Then come for me babe,” Daichi barely got the sentence out when Kuroo came. 

“Oh gahhd!” gasping and shuddering Kuroo spurted thick, white ropes over his sweat slickened stomach. Pumping his hand rough and fast as his heels dug into the bed as if he was trying to thrust deeper. The image was Daichi’s undoing as the last thread of control snapped. Bucking up he strained the muscles of his thigh as he came in his sweatpants. Just as much of a shuddering, wrecked mess as Kuroo was. Moaning out Daichi snapped his head back, eye closing as the rolled. Giving into the mental and verbal image he’d created.

“That’s it, come in me babe,” rolling his sore nearly numb from sitting too long hips until his sweats were a sticky, wet mess and his throbbing cock was empty. Once he was finally able to catch a bit of breath and lift his head, Daichi looked at Kuroo through hooded, hazy eyes. Kuroo was still pumping himself but it was slow, body quivering in oversensitivity as he drained himself onto his abdomen. “Fuck you look so good. So damn amazing Tetsu,” Kuroo curled his toes and groaned at the praise as he finally slumped into the mattress, breathing still harsh.

For several minutes their pants echoed around the room as they both slowly came down from their high. Kuroo looked utterly wrecked, but Daichi wasn’t done. Not until he could physically _touch_ and _feel_ Kuroo for himself.

“Tetsu?” testing the waters to see if Kuroo was willing Daichi gained his attention. Shakily pushing himself up his elbows Daichi’s eyes dilated once again at the mussed up, still sweaty image Kuroo painted in the moment. Hair sticking up everywhere, skin flushed and tacky remains of his orgasm gliding over his stomach and onto the lingerie and bed.

“Hah… Yeah?”

“Untie me,” he said it so demandingly that Kuroo didn’t miss the intent. Grinning wickedly he nodded, telling Daichi he was up for it if he was.

“Okay.”


End file.
